Best Friend
by Sindie
Summary: Deathly Hallows spoilers!  This is a what if story involving Severus, Harry, and Lily.


Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters are copyright of J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros., and they were used without permission. However, they were used with consideration and with no intention of making money. This story is simply an appreciative fan's attempt at writing something to contribute to the world of Harry Potter. 

Email comments to 

Warning: Deathly Hallows spoilers! 

Author's Note: This is a "what if" fic. 

Rated G 

Completed July 2007 

Sindie Presents a Harry Potter Fanfic:

Best Friend 

"Look... at... me..." 

Those were the last words to part from Severus Snape's mouth in this world, and as he gazed into those green depths, he was seeing her all over again. His grip on Harry loosened, and he faded into blackness. 

The horrendous, paralyzing pain of the snake's venom coursing through his veins stopped. He felt completely at peace, and the darkness lightened, but he didn't know where he was. 

The first thing Severus thought was to feel his neck. The wound from the fangs was gone. No blood. Nothing. 

He wasn't sure how much time had passed, but in the distance, he saw a shape materializing. Anxious for the company of another, he walked toward the figure and noticed, with great shock, that it was Harry Potter. Feeling his insides drop, he knew the boy had failed. 

If he, Severus, were dead, and Harry was now here... what else could it mean? 

"Did you... did he kill you?" Severus asked, regarding the boy carefully. 

Startled, Harry looked up to see the man who had just died hours ago before him standing there. "I think so," Harry said, his voice shaking a little. "I mean, he hit me with the Killing Curse. I just saw Dumbledore here moments ago, but he seemed to think I could still return. Something about Voldemort having used my blood to resurrect him... and my mother's protection saving me." 

Upon hearing about Lily, Severus couldn't help but to gasp. She had always been so clever, but not just that - so kind, so caring, so understanding. His friend. Swallowing, Severus realized Harry didn't seem angry at him. If anything, Harry seemed a little sad. 

"You saw them," Severus simply stated. "The memories." 

"Yes," was all Harry said, not sure what else he could possibly say. 

Severus waited, wondering when Harry would throw curses with his words at him. _How could she have been friends with you? You loved her?! That's disgusting! You're just a pathetic toerag for betraying her, and I don't care how sorry you are!_

But those words never came. 

Instead: "Why didn't you tell me? After all this time?" 

Severus could have been mistaken, but there was hurt and pity in Harry's voice. Severus hung his head in shame. 

"Because you're right... I am a coward." 

Harry shook his head. "I don't believe that. All these years... my God... you really did love her, didn't you?" 

"Yes," Severus whispered. 

"And I believe you. You really were sorry... and you did everything you could to try and make up for it. No, you're no coward... Severus." 

Severus's black eyes sought those green ones once more, finding the confirmation he needed. "You are truly your mother's son, Harry. Now, you ought to return to the world of the living. You have a job to do, and I'm glad I know now you can do it." 

Harry nodded firmly and turned, walking away, fading into the distance, until he was completely shrouded by the white. Alone once again, Severus sighed, feeling both relieved and melancholy. He had died not knowing if Voldemort would ever be defeated, but now he knew his death hadn't been in vain, but that wasn't enough. Seeing Lily in her son, and not just her eyes, filled him with regret and grief. 

"I miss you, Lily," he whispered to the nothingness, and tears formed in the corners of his eyes and spilled down his cheeks. 

"Severus," came a voice from behind him. 

He thought the afterlife to be just as cruel as life on earth, for surely that couldn't be her voice. Not Lily. 

"Severus, I'm right here; turn around." 

He turned hesitantly, and there she was... just as beautiful, inside and out, as she had always been. She reached for his hand and drew him to her, embracing him fully, and giving in to the overwhelming emotion, Severus hugged her back. 

Burying his face in her sweetly scented hair, he murmured, "I thought I had lost you... forever." 

"No, Severus... never. My friend. My best friend." 


End file.
